We're Off To New York
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: Someone finds the remains of a young girl, but the problem is the NYPD can't get an I.D. off of just bones. And who do we know that can do that? :D Contains B&B and E/O. Rated T for language. *CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!* :D
1. Booth, Bones, Coffee, and New York

**We're Off To New York**

**A/N: Heyy! :) I got this idea to write a Bones and SVU crossover so...yeah...here it goes :D**

**Disclaimer: Bones and SVU are not mine :P**

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

**Brennan's Office**

It was a bright and sunny morning and two specific people were having fun. Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan, who was pregnant with a baby girl, were making out like horny teenagers on Brennan's couch in her office.

Just then, Cam walked in at the wrong time. Her eyes grew wide. "OH MY GOD!" she said awkwardly.

Booth and Brennan broke apart, both blushing.

Cam groaned "There are _way _too many couples in this building! Come on, this is a workplace, people!" she yelled so Daisy, Sweets, Hodgins, and Angela would get the message too.

Booth chuckled, grabbing his cup of coffee from Bones' desk. "Lighten up a bit, Camille."

Cam frowned at him. "Don't you tell me to lighten up, Seeley. Anyway, I have something to tell you guys about."

"Shoot." said Booth, taking a drink of his coffee.

"You're going to New York!" Cam said.

"WHAT?" Bones asked, shocked. Booth had spat his coffee out from surprise...all over Cam.

Cam sighed and took a minute to ponder why these kind of things always happen to her. Things always being exploded on her, like that watermelon incident a few years ago...

She looked down at her white shirt that was now stained with coffee and looked at Booth angrily.

Brennan was frozen, eyes on Cam, trying not to laugh.

"Oh shit!" said Booth, eyes wide about what he just did. "Oh god, sorry...um...would you like a towel?"

"Yes, please." said Cam, taking the towel from him and wiping her shirt the best she could.

"Cam, weren't you saying something about New York?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, just...give me that." said Cam, taking Booth's coffee away from him.

Bones was trying so hard, but a little tiny giggle escaped her lips.

"I heard that!" said Cam.

Bones quickly put on a straight face. Well, kinda.

"Anyway, the reason you two are going to New York is because the NYPD needs your help on a case. A young girl was raped and murdered but the M.E. can't get an I.D. That's where you two come in. Oh, and Angela is also going." said Cam.

Bones and Booth both nodded.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow so get packing." said Cam. She left Brennan's office, still greiving about her stained shirt.

Now that Cam was gone, Booth went over to his girlfriend and started kissing her neck.

"Booth, it is only rational that we get started on pack-" He silenced her with a kiss on her lips, and Brennan decided that packing could wait a little longer.

**A/N: Review Please! It would totally make my day :)**

**~Jennie~**


	2. Excitement and Taking Off

**We're Off To New York**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Heyy! :) glad you guys liked the first chapter :) Softballgekk: They are my two favorite shows too :D BonesIsMyAddiction: You're welcome :) Glad your ass is now missing :P LOL anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, yadda yadda. :)**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**-Don Cragen's Office-**

"Cap, do we really need to get the FBI involved with this?" Olivia Benson-Stabler asked Captain Cragen.

"Olivia, you know I can't help who they send. These guys are supposed to be really good and all we are focused on is getting this case solved." Cragen said, looking at her and Elliot.

"And you're absoulutely _sure _one of them isn't Dana Lewis? Because if one of them's Dana Lewis I am running." Elliot said, very seriously.

Cragen sighed. "No Dean Porter, no Dana Lewis. They are Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution in Washington, DC."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Do you mean _the _Temperance Brennan, as in Temperance Brennan the writer?"

Cragen nodded. "Yes."

Olivia screamed in happiness.

Elliot looked at his wife. "Who's Temperance Brennan?"

Liv looked at him with a 'duh' expression. "Don't you read? She's only _the _best crime novelist in the world!" she sounded like an excited teenager. "Seeley Booth is her partner who she dedicates the books to."

Elliot nodded in understanding. "Oh. So I'm guessing you're a fan?"

She stared at him blankly. "Come here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of Cragen's office and over to their adjoining desks. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out three novels that said 'Temperance Brennan' on the cover. "That answer your question?"

Elliot smiled. "Yep."

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

**-Wasington, D.C. Airport-**

"Dr. Bones, you okay? You look kinda nervous." said 14-year-old Parker. It had taken a lot of persuading to Rebecca to let him come, but just like his father, Parker could get just about anything with that Booth grin.

"It's nothing, I just find that I'm a bit apprehensive at the thought of your Aunt Angela in an airport again, considering what happened last time." Bones said, looking at her best friend accusingly.

Both of the Booths stared at Angela "What did ya do?" they asked at the same time.

"Uh..." Angela said, her cheeks turning red.

"She flashed one of the airport staff." said Bones, with a half-smile on her face.

All three of them bursted out laughing.

"Hey! I had a legitimate excuse, he wouldn't listen to me!" said Angela, her face still a dark shade of red. "Besides, that was like almost eight years ago, I doubt anyone will remember."

"Flight 605 to New York now boarding." said the voice over the intercom.

"Oh, that's us. Let's go." said Booth.

They boarded the plane in First Class, thanks to a few strings pulled from a Miss Temperance Brennan. They were sitting in four seats, all facing each other.

The voice on the intercom came on. "Hello and welcome to flight 605 to New York. My name is Linda and I will be your flight attendant today. Now I will ask everyone to turn off all electronic until we are in the air. Thank you, and have a nice flight."

All four of them turned off their cell phones and Bones grabbed Booth's hand. He looked up at her.

"I don't enjoy taking off." she explained nervously.

He smiled at her playfully. "Someone scared? What's going on, Bones?" he teased her.

She looked at him angrily and tightened her grip on his hand. "Ow, ow, ow, okay, OKAY! I'm sorry!" said Booth. She loosened her grip again, smiling. Angela and Parker were both laughing at the antics of the couple.

_"Damn hormones." _Booth thought. A grip like that made him fearful of when Bones actually _did_ give birth. Hopefully he would not be a Hodgins and freak out.

As the plane started to take off, Bones tightened her grip again and closed her eyes. Booth winced, but decided to get used to it. This is what he would have to deal with in less than a month.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**-Olivia and Elliot's Apartment-**

Elliot and Olivia were cuddled up on the couch.

"No, I love _you _more." said Elliot.

"No, I'm pretty sure I love_ you _more." said Olivia.

"No, I love _you _more." said Elliot.

Dickie came in the room and rolled his eyes. "Yes, we all love each other here."

Lizzie smacked him on the arm. "Dude! You ruined their moment!"

Olivia smiled at them. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Forgot my phone." said Lizzie, grabbing the purple phone from the end table.

"Don't we gotta go to the airport to pick up Booth and Temperance?" asked Elliot.

Lizzie's eyes widened, much like Olivia's earlier that day. "Temperance? As in Temperance _Brennan_?" she asked with an excited grin on her face.

Elliot and Olivia both nodded.

Lizzie jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You mean _the _Temperance Brennan who I've never heard of? OMG, this is so awesome!" Dickie said, mocking his sister in the best girl voice he could.

Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, that's enough, you two. We need to go pick them up at the airport."

**-End of Chapter Three-**

**A/N: You guys like it? Review :D**

**~Jennie~**


	3. Introductions And A Surprise

**We're Off To New York**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Heyy! :) DancingPhalangesLOL here! So I was in the writing mood and two of my little sister's friends were here which caused me to lock myself in my room with a mechanical pencil (that has skulls on it. Huh, ironic.) and a notebook. So enjoy the chappie! I've got a GREAT idea for it! *evil laugh* :D**

**Disclaimer: SVU and Bones are not mine.**

**-SVU-Bones-SVU-Bones-**

**-Manhattan Airport-**

Olivia and Elliot were already at the airport before the plane landed.

"Ugh, were _are _theeyy?" Elliot whined.

Olivia rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Relax, El. The plane will be here soon."

"But they said 3:30! It's 3:45!" he said.

"Be patient! Maybe there was...air traffic or something."

Elliot looked at her with a puzzled look. "Yes Liv, they're probably caught in air traffic." he said sarcastically.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, didn't the Captain give you Booth's number? Just call and ask what's taking so long."

Elliot smiled. "Yes! Look at you, always the smart one." he said, kissing her cheek and pulling out his cell phone.

**-SVU-Bones-SVU-Bones-**

**-On The Plane-**

Booth was in a deep sleep having a dream when all of a sudden he heard a beeping sound.

"Bones! My pie for the president is done!" Booth mumbled.

Bones looked at him like he was insane. "Booth, wake up! You're phone is ringing!"

"Aah! Cherry!" Booth yelled, jerking out of his dream. "Oh. Hiyah, Bones."

"You're phone is ringing." she told him.

Booth took his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi, what's taking you guys so long?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, I dunno I was asleep." said Booth, yawning as if making his point.

Just then, the flight attendant came over the loud speaker again. "We are now in Manhattan, New York. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices while we prepare to land."

"Elliot, I gotta go. We are about to land right now." said Booth.

"Okay. See ya." said Elliot.

Booth shut off his phone and flipped it closed. He put on his seatbelt as Bones, Angela, and Parker did the same.

Bones grabbed Booth's hand again. Booth smiled at her. "Don't like landing either?"

Bones shook her head. "Nope."

"Wouldn't you be used to it by now? You travel all the time." he asked.

"I've always been afraid. I just never had anyone to hold before." She said, leaning up and kissing him.

Booth smiled. "Well, now you do." he said, squeezing her hand gently.

She smiled and shut her eyes tightly as the plane started to go down.

**-SVU-Bones-SVU-Bones**

**-Manhattan Airport-**

"Flight 605 now landing." said the voice over the intercom.

"Oh, that's their plane." said Elliot.

Olivia nodded. "We better go meet them at the gate."

**~5 minutes later!~**

"Oh! That's them!" said Olivia, pointing to Brennan, Booth, and two other people.

Brennan saw them and waved. "Hi. Are you Olivia Benson?" she asked Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "Stabler, actually. And please call me Liv. This is my husband and partner at work, Elliot Stabler. It's really a pleasure to meet you, I've read all your books." she said, shaking hands with Brennan.

Brennan smiled. "Thank you. This is my best friend Angela Montenegro, My boyfriend Seeley Booth, and his 14-year-old son Parker." she said, gesturing to all of them.

Elliot smiled. "Lizzie and Dickie are 14."

"Lizzie and Dickie are Elliot's kids. Lizzie is actually a fan of yours, she practically begged to come with us but there wouldn't be enough room in the car for you guys." said Olivia.

Brennan nodded. "Shouldn't we get going?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." said Elliot.

**-SVU-Bones-SVU-Bones**

**-At The Precint-**

"So, I'll show you two where the morgue is and introduce you to Melinda." Olivia said to Brennan and Angela.

"Alright, that would be great." said Brennan.

Olivia led the anthropologist and the artist to the morgue.

"Melinda, I want you to meet someone!" said Olivia.

"Oh, hey Liv. Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist you will be working with, and this is Angela Montenegro, she's a forensic artist." Olivia said, gesturing to both of them.

"Angela, Temperance, this is Dr. Melinda Warner. She's our medical examiner." she said, gesturing to Melinda.

"Hi. Good to meet you." Melinda said, shaking hands with them.

"Well, I'd better get back up to the squad room." said Olivia, leaving the morgue.

**~2 hours later!~**

Brennan and Melinda were hovered over the body with Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell on video chat. Angela was on the couch, doing reconstruction on the skull.

Brennan was telling Cam what she knew about the body.

"Bone structure suggests female between the ages of 14 and 16. Rate of decomposition indicates that she's been dead for about two months. Her lungs indicate that she was a singer or-"

Just then, Brennan felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but she shrugged it off as just a pregnancy cramp and continued to talk.

"a singer, a swimmer, or an asthmatic. Or any combination of the three. We're still looking for cause of dea-"

The pain came back and was worse this time, and it didn't go away.

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay?" Melinda asked.

Brennan didn't answer.

Angela looked up from her sketch pad.

"Ange, get Booth." Brennan said in a shaky voice.

"Why, Sweetie? What's wrong?" asked Angela, concerned for her friend.

"I think I'm going into labor."

**-End Of Chapter Three-**

**A/N: Yes, you all may kill me now with your pitchforks and torches for leaving you with a cliffie. xD But I promise I will update soon. For some reason this chapter seemed longer in my FanFiction notebook. (Yes, I have a FanFiction notebook. It's for when I'm bored. Great for school.) So I am gonna get off the computer now because it is now 3 in the morning and I have been procrastinating about this chapter all day LOL. Remember, reviews are motivation! Yay for super long author's notes! :D**

**~Jennie~**


End file.
